Um Amor Não Convencional
by Shizuka Fukuzawa
Summary: A história de um amor entre Orihime e Ulquiorra.
1. Capítulo I Pensamentos Confusos

Capítulo I - Pensamentos Confusos

Capítulo I - Pensamentos Confusos

Ichigo não havia suportado o último golpe de Ulquiorra. Encontrava-se em estado inconsciente, semimorto jogado ao chão em Las Noches até que Yoruichi e Urahara apareceram e levaram-no de volta ao Mundo Humano. Com eles voltaram também Ishida, Renji, Sado e Rukia, que também se encontrava entre a vida e a morte. A tentativa de resgatar Orihime Inoue havia sido um fracasso.

Orihime encontrava-se agora em seus aposentos... Já não sentia mais a reiatsu de seus amigos, e rezava para que eles tivessem fugido ao invés de estarem todos mortos...

Ouviu passos no longo corredor. Provavelmente era Ulquiorra. Ela rezava para que ele somente trouxesse a refeição ao invés de anunciar a morte de seus amigos. Enquanto ele se aproximava, a respiração dela começou a ficar descompassada, tinha muito medo do que iria ouvir quando ele adentrasse a sala.

U--Orihime, trago notícias...

O--Por favor, diga rápido, não suporto mais esperar, preciso saber...

Ele a interrompe bruscamente:

U--Seus amigos desistiram de você!

Inoue, num ímpeto de emoção se ajoelha com o rosto entre as mãos, entrando em um pranto convulsivo... Ela soluçava... Ulquiorra a olhou e teve uma sensação estranha, um incômodo ao vê-la chorando, teve vontade de dizer que ficaria tudo bem, ninguém a machucaria, mas ao invés disso disse apenas:

U--Você já deveria esperar por isso...

Inoue levanta a face antes oculta entre as mãos e Ulquiorra pôde perceber entre as lágrimas dela um sorriso. Ele estava louco? Não. Ela realmente estava sorrindo... Intrigado, pergunta:

U--Porque sorri, mulher, se te deixaram aqui?

O--Porque sei que agora eles estarão em segurança...

Ulquiorra não podia compreendê-la... Como ela podia estar feliz sendo que seus amigos não haviam-na resgatado... Como poderia uma criatura preferir sofrer do que ver outros sofrendo? Queria entender isso, queria que ela lhe desse explicações... Porém somente disse:

U--Você não deveria se alegrar com isso, pois eles não estarão em segurança por muito tempo, mulher. E você estará ao meu lado quando vir a derrota de seus amigos.

Ulquiorra imaginava se ela havia percebido que ele havia dito "ao meu lado" ao invés de "ao nosso lado" ou até mesmo "ao lado de Aizen"... Mas Orihime ao ouvir sobre o risco de vida que seus amigos corriam sem nada poder fazer para ajudá-los, nem havia escutado o restante da fala de Ulquiorra. Somente pensava que precisava encontrar uma maneira de ajudar seus amigos e acabar com aquilo tudo...

O Cuarto Espada se irritava ao vê-la se preocupando tanto com seus amigos, em especial o tal Kurosaki. Ele não queria que ela sofresse, muito menos por outro... "Outro"? Mas o que ele estava pensando? Não conseguia compreender seus sentimentos. Sofria mais ao ver cada lágrima escorrer pela face da garota... Ele a queria para si... Mas, não era amor, ou assim ele tentava se convencer... Dizia a si mesmo que seria só mesmo um desejo de posse... Sim, talvez ele quisesse possuí-la, tê-la somente para si, como um objeto...

Sem pensar uma segunda vez levantou seu braço e começou a secar as lágrimas dela com sua mão. Inoue olhou para ele espantada, não entendia o que estava acontecendo...


	2. Capítulo II Suor e Lágrimas

Capítulo I - Pensamentos Confusos

Capítulo II - Suor e Lágrimas

Ulquiorra continuava lhe acariciando a face, até que deslizou a mão até seus seios. Orihime agora estava paralisada de terror. O que ele pretendia fazer com ela, afinal? Saindo do transe ela tenta se proteger, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios, mas de nada adianta.

_- Não resista mulher, aqui em Las Noches você é somente um objeto._ Disse o Espada.

Agora a mão direita dele estava sobre seu seio, enquanto a mão esquerda pairava sobre a cintura fina dela. Então ele passou a mão direita por baixo do vestido e introduziu um dedo na sua intimidade. Inoue gemeu de dor e também de medo. Estivera todos esses anos se guardando para seu amado Kurosaki-kun e agora... Apesar do desprezo ela não reagia, tinha medo de que o Arrancar pudesse fazer algo aos seus amigos...

Ele estava abaixando mais a sua calçinha agora, e então ele começou a se despir também... Orihime tremia, temerosa do que poderia lhe acontecer. As lágrimas a escorrer por sua face... Ele a fez deitar no divã, deitando entre as pernas dela... Inoue podia sentir agora o membro de Ulquiorra encostando na sua intimidade.

_- Não, por favor, não faça isso, por favor... _A garota implorava, desesperada.

Mas era em vão... Ele estava começando a penetrá-la, quando parou, e de repente a penetrou profundamente, fazendo-a gritar de dor... Agora ela podia sentir ele entrando e saindo de dentro dela... Sentia o suor dele se misturando ao seu, e também às suas lágrimas... Com o passar dos minutos a dor foi passando, dando lugar a uma sensação estranha... Era como se ela estivesse apenas semi-consciente. As lágrimas cessaram, e ela não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas um vazio havia tomado conta de sua mente e coração...

Então ele parou. Se levantou, se vestiu e saiu sem nada dizer...


	3. Capítulo III Lágrimas Eternas

Capítulo I - Pensamentos Confusos

Capítulo III - Lágrimas Eternas

Horas depois o Arrancar entrava no aposento dela novamente. A menina foi acordada de seu transe pelo ruído da porta... Não sabia ela quanto tempo havia se passado desde aquilo... Não conseguia pensar direito, seus pensamentos estavam confusos... Sentia-se imunda, repugnante com a memória do fato, a sensação de quando o líquido quente invadira seu ventre... Isso ela jamais esqueceria...

_- Siga-me._ Falou ele, tirando-a de seus pensamentos... Ela pareceu não entender muito bem a ordem, pois permaneceu sentada no divã onde ainda estava. _- Terei que levá-la à força? _Finalmente ela havia despertado totalmente... Mas ainda não conseguia pensar com clareza... Ela se levantou e o seguiu pelos corredores até um lugar onde havia uma grande banheira.

_- Tire suas vestes. _Ordenou ele, ao que a garota retrucou: - _Você vai ficar aí? _Ela não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, afinal, agora já não havia mais nada que ela pudesse esconder... Ele apenas disse: - _Sim._

Ela começou a se despir, ainda intimidada com a presença masculina. Entrou na banheira e ao contato da pele com a água quente sentiu como se a sua parte ainda adormecida tivesse despertado... Com o tempo conseguiu relaxar e aproveitar o banho. No final, sentia-se mais calma, mas ainda se sentia repugnante devido aos ocorridos anteriormente...

O Schiffer observava a garota, absorto em seus pensamentos... Analisando agora, ele tinha a impressão de que havia sido tudo inútil. Percebia que ela ainda não o pertencia. Conseguiu enxergar algo que antes não conseguia: Não a queria só de corpo, queria-a inteiramente só para ele. E isso ele sabia agora que ainda não havia conseguido... - _Pode dar-me uma toalha? _Ele ouviu a garota pedir. Então se levantou, desdobrou a toalha que tinha nas mãos. A garota havia saído da banheira e estava de costas para ele, protegendo a parte da frente do corpo da visão dele, quando se sentiu envolvida por algo. O Espada havia a abraçado por trás. A toalha estava estendida entre os dois corpos. Surpreendentemente ela não se sentiu mal com isso, apesar do grande constrangimento. Sentia-se protegida como já não se sentia desde que seu Onii-chan havia lhe deixado só naquele dia fatídico.

Ela se virou e o encarou nos olhos... Por um instante não conseguiu pensar em nada. Foi como se ela tivesse dado um mergulho nas águas frias do oceano. Sentiu sua pele se arrepiando e não soube o porquê daquilo... No instante seguinte se indagava sobre a ironia daquelas marcas no rosto do Espada... Duas lágrimas eternas na face de alguém que não poderia chorar jamais... Ou pelo menos, isso era o que ela pensava...

_- Há roupas limpas e um pente sobre aquela mesa. _Ele disse indicando uma mesinha no canto da sala, e interrompendo a corrente de pensamentos dela. Inoue foi até a mesa indicada e se vestiu pensando: _- Mais um vestido branco e preto... Querem que eu perca minha individualidade nesse mundo sem fim... Não irão conseguir. _Ela enxugou os cabelos com a toalha e depois os penteou graciosamente, enquanto o Arrancar a observava... Quando ela terminou, ele a conduziu novamente ao seu quarto (ou seria mais uma cela?).

Nos dias que se passaram, ele sempre ia visitá-la (ou seria vigiá-la?). Com ele vinha também um criado que deixava as refeições se retirando logo após, porém o Espada ficava... Sentava-se em uma cadeira de frente para ela, no canto do aposento e ficava fitando-a, admirando-a, paralisado e absorto em pensamentos que ela não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar... Às vezes ela chorava, e ele permanecia soturno. Na maioria do tempo ela ficava olhando através das grades, para uma Lua inatingível, que por vezes parecia ser sua única companheira, já que o Arrancar nunca falava nada...

Às vezes também caía em sono profundo. E sempre que isso acontecia, ele ouvia múrmurios saírem dos lábios rosados dela: _- Kurosaki-kun... _E isso fazia algo doer dentro dele, o que ele não entendia muito bem... Certa vez ela dormiu e qual não foi o espanto dele ao ouvi-la murmurar: _- Ulquiorra... _Porém sua alegria durou somente alguns segundos até que ela começasse a gritar: _- Por favor, pare com isso, por favor... _E isso foi como se a zampakutou mais afiada estivesse lhe cortando por dentro... Lembrou-se do que fizera com ela semanas atrás... Se houvessem lágrimas nos seus orbes cor de esmeralda elas teriam deslizado por sua face nesse momento... Como ele se arrependia... Havia machucado a garota por nada... Pensou que poderia saciar seu desejo dessa forma, e mais que isso, queria provar a si mesmo que só desejava-a como um objeto... Mas não conseguira... E agora estava tudo tão pior... Talvez ela até mesmo o odiasse...


	4. Capítulo IV Medo

Capítulo IV - Medo

Capítulo IV - Medo

O Arrancar continuava a visitá-la todos os dias... Permanecia horas admirando-a perplexo... Como era bela... Seus cabelos teriam sido tecidos pela mais habilidosa aranha, pois como eram finos, e lisos, e macios, afinal, já os tocara antes... E sua pele também... Como o veludo mais rico. Era o maior deleite para ele poder tocá-la às vezes enquanto ela permanecia adormecida... Certa vez tocou seus lábios suavemente com as pontas dos dedos... Como eram macios e quentes, pensou...

Mas com tudo isso, surgiu mais uma sensação desconhecida pelo Cuarto Espada: Medo. Jamais ele sentira medo em batalha qualquer, mas agora, diante do olhar doce da humana, ele sentia medo. Medo porque sabia que de alguma forma estranha ele estava se "viciando" nela. E isso o preocupava. Muito. Até que tomou uma decisão: Não iria mais visitá-la. Ao menos até que pudesse extinguir de si todas aquelas sensações novas que o faziam se igualar a lixo...

Ela se torturava em pensamentos preocupados com seus amigos... Nada podia fazer... Já não sabia quanto tempo estava no Hueco Mundo. No início tentara contar os dias a partir das refeições... Mas perdera as contas depois daquilo que ela acreditava ser cerca de duas semanas...

Ouviu um ruído. _Deve ser ele. _Pensou a garota. _Já que no almoço... _(ou pelo menos o que ela acreditava ser o almoço...)..._Veio novamente apenas um servo com aquela comida insípida de sempre... _Mas não era o Espada, e sim outro servo...

Ela sentia intensa falta do sol... Da sua luz, do seu calor... Aliás, como estavam frios os últimos tempos... Toda aquela areia. Sim, estava perdida em um deserto sem fim... Aquele lugar impessoal dava a impressão de uma temperatura nem baixa nem alta... Porém, era apenas impressão... Nos últimos dias ela estava sentindo muito mais frio do que de costume... E não havia uma única coberta por ali... Ela gostaria de ter pedido uma ao Espada, mas não teve coragem. E como se arrependia, pois agora ele não estava aparecendo mais por ali...

No quinto dia sem visitá-la ele não suportou mais a falta da garota. Chegando aos aposentos da menina, percebeu que a comida de várias refeições permanecia intocada em um canto do quarto. Vislumbrou a Princesa deitada no divã, encolhida como um feto. Ela estava dormindo, ele constatou. Mas ao aproximar-se e tocá-la com a ponta dos dedos, como de costume, percebeu que havia algo errado. Ela estava fria. Demais. Aproximou seus dedos da boca entreaberta dela o suficiente para sentir a respiração dela em contato com sua pele. Ela não estava morta. E isso era bom. Examinando mais atentamente, percebeu que somente o corpo dela estava frio, enquanto que a face quase queimava. Ela havia adoecido. Mas claro, a temperatura caíra e ela não tinha ao menos uma coberta... Sentiu-se culpado. Pegou-a no colo e saiu...

Horas mais tarde Orihime se acordava. Ela ainda não havia aberto os olhos. Sentia seu corpo em contato com um tecido tão macio. Sentia-se aquecida e protegida... Tinha medo de abrir os olhos, pois queria pensar que estava em sua casa e tudo aquilo não havia passado de um terrível pesadelo. Mas algo no fundo de sua mente insistia em dizer-lhe que não era somente um pesadelo, e apesar disso, ela precisava abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade

Abriu os olhos. Ela encontrava-se deitada sobre um confortável tatame em frente a uma lareira. O fogo queimava incandescente. Ela não sabia onde estava. Olhou para trás para tentar reconhecer o aposento e viu...


	5. Capítulo V Necessidades

Capítulo V

Capítulo V

O cômodo era amplo, espaçoso. Era de um branco puro. Não havia janelas. Além da lareira havia somente uma cômoda de seis gavetas, duas poltronas próximas à lareira, uma porta e uma cama, também de lençóis brancos. Sobre a cama estava sentado o Arrancar a fitá-la como de costume. Ao vê-la o encarando, ele se levantou e foi até próximo dela. Abaixou-se e ficou encarando-a nos olhos. _Sente-se bem? _Inquiriu o Espada. Ela não respondeu. Pensava em como estavam próximos um do outro. Apenas um palmo de distância os separava agora. Reparou em como o olhar dele era profundo, intenso. Ela sentia certo prazer em ser admirada por ele, porém sentia também certo incômodo, pois era como se ele pudesse, com aquele olhar, invadir seu íntimo e ler seus pensamentos e sentimentos. E isso ela não queria. Havia algo sobre ela que ele não poderia saber.

Algo que ela mesma não queria saber sobre si. E isso era o desejo de diminuir a distância de um palmo que havia entre eles. Aquilo era absurdo. Ele a havia humilhado e a ferido. Havia separado-a de seus amigos. Mas agora ele era somente o que ela tinha. A única companhia além da Lua fria e distante que agora já não podia avistar...

Aquilo era da natureza humana dela. Sentia necessidade de amigos, de conversar, do contato com outras pessoas. Mas aquilo não era da natureza dele, entretanto, agora ele sentia a mesa necessidade de contato, apenas com ela...

Ele se aproximou mais, ergueu sua mão e acariciou suavemente a face pálida da garota... Ela selou os olhos, apenas sentindo o contato da pele dele... Era tão... Agradável, confortável... Ela delirava com aquela simples carícia em seu rosto... _A solidão me está enlouquecendo... _Pensou a garota atordoada.

Ele tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos finos dedos. Estranhamente para ela, aquilo era tão prazeroso... Abriu os olhos. Ele puxou a mão de volta vagarosamente, sempre sustentando o olhar dela. _Há algo de estranho no olhar dele. _E de fato havia: Sentimento. E ela sabia, apesar de não acreditar. Lembrou-se das explicações de Rukia sobre os Hollows. A pequena Shinigami havia dito, ela lembrava, que pessoas que haviam sido más durante sua vida na terra não poderiam ser purificadas, ao contrário de hollows, que somente passaram a ser maus devido ao sofrimento pós-morte. Isso significava que muito provavelmente ele havia sido uma boa pessoa em vida.

Em que época ele teria vivido na Terra? Ela provavelmente nem ao menos era nascida quando ele era humano. Mas agora estavam juntos. Nos melancólicos olhos dele ela podia ver agora um pouco da natureza humana dele. Ela tinha certeza: Quando vivo ele já havia sentido o Amor e ela sentia isso. Orihime se perguntava se algum sentimento daquela época distante ainda poderia estar vivo dentro dele. Enclausurado. Vivendo sorrateiramente, esperando que uma brisa de ar fresco entrasse pelas brechas do sentimento. Ou, se aquilo que ela pensava ser emoção no olhar dele, era apenas ilusão dela. Quem sabe somente mais uma forma de debochar dos sentimentos dela. Afinal, ele mesmo havia dito que ela era apenas lixo.

Foi interrompida de seus devaneios pela voz do Arrancar: _- Você precisa se alimentar. Levante-se e siga-me. _E foi o que ela fez...


End file.
